PvXwiki:Community Portal
Looking for a way to improve the wiki? See the Improvement drive! Welcome to PvXwiki This page is intended as a task list to keep our efforts in the wiki coordinated and help highlight specific issues that need attendance. Additionally, this page's discussion page is used for discussions that affect the wiki in general. Reporting Bugs General Bugs If you spot a problem with the wiki in general, please report it here. PvXcode PvXCode was implemented in order to improve the general layout of the attribute and skill bar as well as facilitate build articles. Any flaws or errors discovered in PvXcode should be added to the talk page at PvXwiki:PvXcode Inter-Wiki Links Because this Wiki does not house Skill information, Armor information, etc. it is necessary to link to the official Guild Wars Wiki or to GuildWiki. The correct way to make such links are Frenzy (displayed as Frenzy) and Frenzy (Frenzy), respectively. If at any point you see a build containing links that should link to either of these wikis but do not, please correct them. As well, in order to make this Wiki as professional as possible, it is also important to edit links which display with a | before the link name. This often results when people believe that inter-wiki links require a second |. For example, |Frenzy will display as |Frenzy. In order to fix the issue simply remove the extra |. Updating "Help:" Pages Pages such as , PvXwiki:About, and others, require a good deal of work before they are in working order. Special Pages Keeping an eye on various is a great help to this Wiki. Anything ranging from clearing/creating categories, adding deletion tags to redirects, or keeping an eye on Recent Changes. Your vigilance is appreciated. Perennial Tasks Policies Please look at PvXwiki:Policy for suggested guidelines for proposing and changing policies, a more centralized way of tracking what is currently up for discussion, and a more up-to-date listing of PvX policy. At this point in time, we have adopted a multitude of GuildWiki policies, therefore, it also becomes necessary to review such policies in order to ensure that they can be correctly applied to this Wiki. Projects Major projects which require coordinated effort by Wiki users can be found at PvXwiki:Projects. Uncategorized Builds The special page was modified to list also uncategorized pages in the Build: name space. You can help cleaning up by putting the proper category tags on these pages. Expired Grace Periods Builds that have been in trash or abandoned for two weeks should be deleted. Use to help keep track of builds with expired grace periods. Before deleting it, please check the talk and rating pages to see if the build deserves a reset of the grace period, being moved to another category, or if someone would like to keep it in his user space. Also, pages in Category:Build stubs or Category:Trial Builds should be tagged with Template:Abandoned if there have been no significant edits to the build or its talk page for over two weeks. Altered Builds Builds that are in Category:Builds that need updating have been affected by game changes, and may require retesting, revoting, or archiving. You can clean up this section by creating discussion on the builds' talk pages to help update them. IRC Anyone can join the discussion at #pvx on Gamesurge. If you don't have an IRC client, you can use GameSurge's Java applet. Some possible IRC clients available for use are Chatzilla and mIRC. This is an unofficial irc channel for casual discussion. Anything typed into the irc channel are not covered under wiki policy.